metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Russia
Russia (Russian: Россия), known in full as the Russian Federation (Russian: Российская Федерация), is a country in Eurasia and the primary location of the Metro Series, both in the books and the games. From northwest to southeast, Russia shares land borders with Norway, Finland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania and Poland (both with Kaliningrad Oblast), Belarus, Ukraine, Georgia, Azerbaijan, Kazakhstan, China, Mongolia, and North Korea. It shares maritime borders with Japan by the Sea of Okhotsk and the U.S. state of Alaska across the Bering Strait. Overview The following books take place within Russia's borders: *''Metro 2033'' *''Metro 2034'' *''Metro 2035'' *''Dark Tunnels'' *''Piter'' *''Towards the Light'' *''Into the Darkness'' *''Beyond the Horizon'' *''Heritage of the Ancestors'' *''The Right to Use Force'' *''The Right to Life'' *''The Right to Revenge'' *''Murancha'' *[[To see the Sun (Novel)|''To see the Sun (Novel)]] *Plus many more that have not yet been translated to other languages As well as the following games set their action in the former Federation: *Metro 2033 *Metro: Last Light *Metro Exodus Russia's larger cities that have definitely harboured survivors after the war are Moscow and St. Petersburg. Other locations within the country that are known to have significant communities of humanity's remnants are: Kaliningrad, Serdobsk, Rostov-on-Don, and various others - many still undiscovered. In ''Metro 2035, a key spokesperson from Polis reveals that 140,000,000 Russians died during the war - which would mean that only 6 or 7 million endured, but it is uncertain how many of them survived the 20 years of post-apocalyptic conditions that followed. If the player listens to radio broadcasts onboard the Aurora, a radio operator claiming to be part of the Civil Defense Command lists many cities as off-limits due to extreme radiation pollution. These cities include Barnaul, Biysk, Kemerovo, Novokuznetsk, Novosibirsk, and Tomsk. It is unknown whether these cities harbor survivors. Moscow The once glorious capital of the Russian Federation, home to around 13,000,000 people before the war, used to be the largest city located entirely on the European continent. Now it lies in ruins, devastated by nuclear bombardment. Moscow and its subway are the setting for most of the stories from the Metro Series, including many of the books and all of the games released so far (except for Metro Exodus, which takes place in the capital only partially and for a short time). The Moscow Metro is one of the largest known fallout shelters in the world, since many of its stations were built in preparation for a nuclear conflict. As such, it was the perfect refuge for tens of thousands of Russians who found themselves near an entrance to the massive network of underground tunnels running underneath the city just as death fell from the sky. St. Petersburg Home to over 5 000 000 permanent residents before nuclear annihilation, St. Petersburg was Russia's second largest city. Like its sister Moscow, it also boasted a large metro system whose stations where fit to serve as a place of refuge in the event of an atomic attack. In fact, although smaller than that of the capital, St. Petersburg's subway is time and time again considered one of the most beautiful in the world due to its incredibly ornate stations. Similarly to other towns in Russia and Poland, sentient life on the surface is almost nonexistent while the remnants of humanity gradually degenerate deep below it. ru:Российская Федерация uk:Росія Category:Locations Category:Countries